


By My Side

by cloudfourpointfive



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M, basically John's rendition of satisfied, bc dammit this boy was FIRST, bc i felt his pining for alex deserved some level of recognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfourpointfive/pseuds/cloudfourpointfive
Summary: Because I wanted there to be a little of Lams in the musical, and I don't have the amazing mind of LMM to compose a song for them, I took the liberty of reformatting Satisfied into John's POV; it's a good song for this sort of theme, so I thought why not?





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of had the Mixtape version in my head while writing this, except with Adam Lambert singing the vocals instead of Sia; and now I want to listen to that so badddd

**Laurens** : A toast to the bride

  
**Company** : _To the bride, to the bride, to the bride_

  
**Laurens** : To the groom

  
**Company** : _To the groom, to the groom, to the gro-o-om, to the gro-o-om_

  
**Laurens** : From your best friend,

  
**Company** : _John Laurens_

  
**Laurens** : Who is always here for you

  
**Company** : _Here for you…_

  
**Laurens** : To your union...

  
**Company** : _To the union, to the revolution!_

  
**Laurens** : And the hope that you that you will vie…

  
**Company** : _You will vie, you will vie_

  
**Laurens** : To be always…

  
**Company** : _Always…_

  
**Laurens** : By each other’s side

  
**Company** : _Rewind…_  
                  _Rewind…_  
_Rewind…_  
_Hopeless…_  
_Schuyler, Schuyler…_  
_Hopeless…_  
_And I’m drowning in your, drowning in those—_  
_Rewind!_

 **Laurens** : I remember that day, I just might—

  
**Company** : _Rewind!_

  
**Laurens** : I remember that day, I just might—

  
**Company** : _Rewind!_

  
**Laurens** : I remember that day—  
              I remember that—

  
**_piano transition_ **

  
**Laurens** : I remember that day, I just can’t forget that day despite all tries  
               I remember us soldier boys, baitin’ over at fate, livin’ off our highs  
               I remember the late afternoon rays splayed over the New York skies  
               But Alexander  
               I’ll never forget how you  
               Saw past my disguise…  
               Boy, it left me paralyzed  
               Whoah,  
               Whiplash quick wit lit  
               Behind eager eyes  
               Before I could quit, shit  
               I had realized  
               You were all that I’d  
               Wanted by my side,  
               No this can’t be right!

**_At Winter’s Ball_ **

**Hamilton** : It strikes me; No woman’s been by your side all night.

  
**Laurens** : Alex, I don’t know what you mean, did you hit yourself?

  
**Hamilton** : Don’t kid me; there’re things you can’t deny…

  
**Laurens** : Ha! Ain’t that right?

  
**Hamilton** : Well; some things don’t satisfy

  
**Laurens** , **flustered** : I mean, it’s not like I don’t know this, but—

  
**Hamilton, slurred** : I’m Alex-and-can’t-get-enough!

  
**Laurens deadpans** : God, you’re really drunk.

  
**Hamilton** : Unimportant John, there’s so much that we haven’t done but, just you wait, just you wait…!

  
**Laurens** : So, so, so—So this is what if feels like to fall hard  
               Guard every card you got to risk’ em all in a shot, it’s  
               A promise of progress while countin’ to ten, it’s  
               Sam Adams with a gun and a pen—ya see it then?  
               And our discussions lasted two, maybe three hours  
               Nearly every word we said was true and impassioned  
               It’s a rash move, with a bit of a groove,  
               A little bit dense, a bit too good to be true,  
               He’s a little intense, but that don’t mean he ain’t cute~  
               I tried to be defensive, but how could I refute him?  
               Pouting all offended like I just called him stupid—  
               It’s pitiful, he’s drunk, yet I’m struck by Cupid  
               

               Smooth as sin, don’t he know it?  
               Shameless, and boy does he show it!  
               I wanna take him far away from this bar,  
               But my family, my rank, this war just make it  
               Hopeless  
               And I know, it’s just  
               Hopeless  
               And my head shouts it’s  
               Hopeless  
               And I’m forced to address  
               Three secrets that I never thought  
                I could confess

 **Hamilton** : Hey, John, where we going?

  
**Laurens** : To dance floor, if you’ll humor me

  
**Hamilton** : Then by all means, Laurens, take the lead!

_**Number One** _

**Laurens:** I’m a guy in a world  
               In which society’s set a role to serve  
               As the first born son, it’s I the one  
               Who must be fit to rise as one!  
               So I’m the greatest, most obedient  
               And goodness knows that I can’t be cast as a deviant  
               So at best, we’re expedient  
               Ha! But that don’t mean that I want this to end…

 **Hamilton** : We should do something fun after this *suggestive wink *  
**Laurens** :   What, and miss meeting the eldest Schuyler ogling you from over there?  
**Hamilton** : Wait, you’re serious? Where??

_**Number Two** _

**Laurens** : He wants to hang with me  
               Cuz I can have a good time  
               No strings attached and I’d  
               Have to be naive to brush that aside  
               Maybe that is why  
               I usher him to meet a Schuyler  
               Now there’s a bride!  
               Nice going there, Laurens  
               You were right  
               No one’ll ever be by your side

 **Laurens** : You should go  
**Hamilton** : Nonsense John, you’ll be dancing all alone—!  
**Laurens** : Alex, we’re soldiers, I’ve done far, far worse on my own—  
**Hamilton, laughing** : Okay, okay, if you say so, but…*holds other’s hand tightly* we’ll have this dance be postponed

**_ Number Three _ **

  
**Laurens** : I would know Alex if I were deaf or blind  
               You will never find  
               Passion as persistent as his kind  
               If I tell him that I love him  
               He’d challenge logic with mind  
               To be mine  
               We’d pretend it’s fine but  
               We would be lying

               But when I close my eyes at night  
               There’s nothing left to hide  
               Of all the things we could’ve done and overcome if I’d  
               But longer tried  
               At least he’s found himself a good wife  
               At least she will be there all his life

**_piano transition_ **

**Laurens** : To the bride!

  
**Company** : _To the bride, to the bride, to the bride_

  
_**Laurens** : _To the groom!

  
**Company** : _To the groom, to the groom, to the gro-o-om, to the gro-o-om_

  
**Laurens** : From your best friend,

  
**Company** : _John Laurens_

  
**Laurens** : Who is always here for you...

  
**Company** : Here for you…

  
**Laurens** : To your union!.

  
**Company** : To the union, to the revolution!

  
**Laurens** : And the hope that you that you will vie-!

  
**Company** : _You will vie, you will vie_

  
**Laurens** _:_ To be always-!

  
**Company** : _Always…_

 

 **Laurens** : By each other’s side.

 

 **Company** : _Each other's side, other's side_

 

 **Laurens** _ **:**_ And I know…

  
**Company** _**:** Each other’s side, other’s side_

  
**Laurens** _:_ He’ll be happy with his bride

  
**Company** _: Each other’s side, other’s side_

  
**Laurens** _ **:**_ And I know…

  
**Company** _**:** Each other’s side, other’s si-i-ide…_

  
**Laurens** _:_ He will never be by my side  
               No one’ll ever be by my side…

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 

 **Laurens:** _Alright, alright..._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
